Joshin
Background Joshi was born into wealth, his parents were very successful business people, having multiple investments in multiple places. They were some of the richest people in the Cloud. So he was relatively stuck up, going into the academy he had a few friends, but they were their just because he did stuff for them. His main rival was this kid named Raiden Hoshima, Raiden was from the Hoshima Clan and their clan were just about a few hundred. They wasn't that big of a clan, and Raiden's parents were killed in the 4th great shinobi war. So therefor, Raiden showed out in class and Joshin made fun of him. One day, Raiden started a fight with Joshin. Raiden threw a kunai towards Joshin while his back was turned, and the kunai grazed Joshin and made a scar on his face. Well after that Joshin beat Raiden up, then they graduated from the academy. Joshin was put on a team with his rival Raiden Hoshima, and this girl Aiko. And their sensei was Tetsu. Well Joshin being stuck up, saw his team and sensei and thought that they were some pieces of crap. Then came the time when the students had to fight Tetsu. Joshin straight rushed him and Tetsu simply just stood there in Joshin eyes. But what really happened is as soon as Joshin came into range, Tetsu pulled out his sword and cut the same cheek where he had the scar from the fight with Raiden. Well they didn't beat Tetsu, but Joshin was discouraged and downed. Appearance He is about 6'1 with long red hair. His hair is how people recognize him, his hair comes down to his lower back and is very spikey at the end. Then at the top of his head is a purple headband around his hair so it can stay up. He has multiple bangs that come down on the sides of his head and also a few stray hairs that just stick out. He wears a dark green kimono which comes all the way down to his legs. His kimono is tied by a long belt that hangs off the front side of him. On his left arm he wears fingerless gloves that are also tied by wraps. He is a buff person which shows that he has been working out a lot. Personality Joshin is very cocky. He likes to talk a lot of mess, but he knows how to back it up. But if someone is in need he will help, and if its a pretty girl, he will more than help. With enemies, he will most likely try to kill them unless something happens. One of his favorite things to do is fight his sensei Tetsu in a swordsman ship battle. Abilities Kenjutsu He is actually a very skilled kid. He is good in Lightning techniques and Kenjutsu. He challenges his sensei, he is nearly there, but he doesn't win. He learned all of his kenjutsu techniques from his sensei Tetsu who is a master swordsman. He can also infuse lightning into his sword to better enhance damage. His kenjutsu skills are so good, that he was able to block Sigma Uchiha's Shurikenjutsu with ease. Ninjutsu He is a skilled lightning Release person. He is at a genin rank in most of his lightning attacks. But he covers up for it with close combat fighting. But he has good stamina, which allows him to use multiple lightning attacks without getting tired and losing chakra. He has a some Wind Release skill as well, but its not like his lightning. Intelligence He is the smartest out of Team Storm, he is a very quick thinker, so if something happens that was not in his calculations, then he can make up another plan quick. He is the strategist in the team and can set up traps and think what is in the minds on his enemies. Magnet Release He was born with the kekkei genkai and is one of the few to be born with it in Kumogakure. Magnet Release mixed with his kenjutsu skills are a deadly combo. He can magnetize his sword, shuriken, or anything metallic, and also magnetize them to use it against his opponents. He can also magnetize more than 1 sword and use them to overwhelm his opponents. He was able to harness his magnet release to make Titanium Sand.